Stan
Stan (played by Kuma for'' 5 episodes''/Mick starting of episode Wingstan) is the new family dog (who is possibly a border collie) of the James and Jennings family, who talks and blogs, but keeps his abilities a secret. Biography Stan is a entergetic wisecracking trouble-maker who loves his new family, and must keep his marvelous ability to speak a secret. Stan's canine point of view, whether in the home, in the yard or on his blog, helps the kids navigate both their new sibling situation and ultimately, becomes the tie that binds the family of six (Tyler , Avery , little sister Chloe , Mom, Dad and himself). Even though he talks and likes a lot of "human" things, Stan is still pure dog at heart. He chases his tail, barks at mailmen, ardently approaches poodles and is not so wild about cats. In some episodes he wants to be treated like a "human" and sometimes he only wants a real friend. Although the series hasn't progressed very far, it's clear to that Stan soon realizes that his own family are his true friends, and that he should trust them, even though he has not revealed to Ellen and Bennett that he can speak. He also likes poodles, and is somewhat a player among dogs. Fun Facts *His favorite objects are his squeaky bone and bacon flavor spray (Stan of the House). *He had 2 previously mentioned owners who tried to tell the world Stan could talk. One of them attempted to do a science experiment on Stan to figure out what made him talk and become famous, while another was identified as insane since the public thinks that talking dogs are impossible and are fiction (Stan of the House). *He really likes poodles. *He crashed the family car twice. Once on purpose, to save his siblings, and the other was because he wanted to feel human (The Fast and the Furriest). *He thinks a "dog license" is the same as a driver's license (The Fast and the Furriest). *He claims that Bennett and Ellen a few years ago look like 2 of his ex-girlfriends (The Fast and the Furriest). *A dog named Kuma played Stan in the first episode known as the "pilot" plus four more shows before his owner walked quit the show because his owner didn't get along with one of the trainers named Steve, and also how Kuma was treated by Disney. A brand new dog named Mick was dyed brown and black to look the same and took his place, starting with episode 6 -"Wingstan." Both dogs are natural blonds. *Kuma has two nearly erect ears, the brown one is raised up but it bends down at the top. On his website it said Kuma weighs 45 lbs. Mick (the dog who replaced Kuma) has one ear that is completely flat (the brown one). Mick has a black nose, while Kuma's is brown and Mick is also bigger than Kuma. The greatest difference in the two dogs is training level! Kuma has been a celebrity dog for many years while this is Mick's first job ever. *Stan can whistle (The Fast and the Furriest). *Stan doesn't like leashes (The Fast and the Furriest). *Stan has a blog that even Chloe, Tyler, and Avery don't know about. *Stan is 1/8 Boston Terrier on his mom's side of his family as mentioned in Dog With a Hog. *His grandmother on his mom's side is a cat as seen in Stan's family tree in the episode Dog With a Hog. *Stan is a Border Collie-Miniature Schnuzaer mix as seen in his family tree. *He knows how to use a blowtorch. *Stan knows how to roll his eyes. *He knows how to use a computer. *Stan's black ear is normally up, which could be a birth defect. *He could own lots of money because the pony he bought for Chloe could have been expensive (Stan of the House). *He knows how to make costumes (World of Woofcraft) *He doesn't like when Ellen does her butt clenches (The Fast and the Furriest). *Since Stan's grandmother on his mom's side is a cat and he doesn't like cats, Stan and his grandmother possibly didn't like each other. *He does not like Ellen because Ellen is a cat person. *Stan makes a good pirate voice (Stan of the House). *Stan's favorite pizza topping is pepperoni. *His favorite movie is Meet the Parents. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Jennings/James Family Category:Season 1 Category:Pets Category:Gamers